


Audrey in the Hospital

by Colonel_Cooper



Series: The Audrey Horne Drabbles [2]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble detailing what happened to Audrey after the season 2 finale bank explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audrey in the Hospital

Silence reigned throughout Calhoun Memorial Hospital in Twin Peaks – finally. It had been a hectic day, what with the bank explosion and that FBI Agent with the head-wound. Suddenly a terrible cry came from Audrey Horne’s private room. The nurse on duty rushed in and exclaimed “What’s wrong, Ms. Horne?”

Audrey looked at her with terror in her eyes before crying out “What’s wrong? I’ve only gone and given my virginity away to some smarmy ‘Justice’ bozo with the most appalling taste in jumpers tucked into his trousers. What the hell was I thinking? WHERE THE FUCK IS AGENT COOPER?”


End file.
